Scenariusz
by Akatamaryna
Summary: Kashimy nie było dziś na zajęciach klubu teatralnego. Zdenerwowany jej zachowaniem oraz goniącymi go terminami Hori, postanawia wziąć sprawy we własne ręce...


Było już dobrze po dziewiętnastej, kiedy próba się skończyła. Zbliżał się letni festiwal, na którym miała być wystawiona sztuka klubu teatralnego. Wszyscy pracowali na zdwojonych obrotach, dając z siebie wszystko na scenie i poza nią.  
Hori był wykończony. Przeciągnął się, próbując rozciągnąć spięte mięśnie.  
Nagle, jego spojrzenie padło na scenariusz. Westchnął.  
_Przeklęta Kashima! Nie zjawia się w szkole w dniu tak ważnej próby!_, skrzyżował ręce. _Chora raczej nie jest. Jeszcze wczoraj wszystko było z nią dobrze..._, zasępił się.  
_Może coś złamała? Jeżeli tak, to powinna natychmiast mnie zawiadomić!_, zdenerwował się.  
Po chwili jednak westchnął zrezygnowany i wziął scenariusz do ręki.  
Musiał wykreślić trzy sceny ze sztuki, gdyż ta była troszeczkę za długa. Zastąpił je jedną, krótką.  
_Kashima ma stary scenariusz. A premiera już za tydzień!_, zmarszczył brwi. _Dobra. Niech stracę,_ pomyślał.

Kashima powoli rozbierała się, stojąc przed dużym lustrem w łazience swojego domu. Najpierw zdjęła spodenki. Westchnęła, patrząc na swoje długie, ale patyczkowate nogi. Na duże stopy. Drobne biodra.  
Później pozwoliła opaść czerwonej koszuli w kratkę.  
Zamrugała oczyma i odwróciła wzrok od swojego odbicia.  
Zdjęła bieliznę i włożyła ją do pralki. Dopiero teraz odważyła się na siebie spojrzeć.  
Westchnęła głęboko, a jej piersi nieznacznie podniosły się do góry.  
_Właściwie_, pomyślała gorzko, _to nago również jestem podobna do faceta._  
Kashima była wysoka i szczupła. Zawsze była za to podziwiana. Jednak ona sama uważała, że trochę więcej tkanki tłuszczowej i trochę mniej centymetrów, upodobniło by ją bardziej do kobiety.  
Poza tym, Yuu miała drobne biodra, szerokie ramiona i cechowała się całkowitym brakiem talii. Była bezkształtną bryłą.  
Przejechała ręką wzdłuż mostka.  
Jej piersi były nieznaczne. Dwa małe, sterczące trójkąciki. W sumie nie robiło różnicy, czy chodzi w staniku, czy bez - i tak nie było co oglądać.  
Stanęła bokiem. Nic to nie pomogło - nadal była płaska.  
Potargała krótkie włosy i uśmiechnęła się.  
_Nie jest źle_, pomyślała. _Jeżeli ludzie mnie taką... takim lubią, to nie ma problemu_.  
Weszła pod prysznic i rozkręciła wodę.

Hori zapukał do drzwi domu Kashimy.  
\- Idę! Chwileczkę! - doszedł go stłumiony głos. Po chwili drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się.  
Stała w nich wysoka, ładna kobieta w średnim wieku. Uśmiechała się przyjaźnie. - Tak? - zapytała.  
\- Dobry wieczór - chłopak skłonił się lekko. - Jestem Hori Masayuki, z kółka teatralnego. Czy jest może Kashima-k... - _cholera!_ \- ...kouhai? - zapytał. - Przyniosłem jej scenariusz do sztuki.  
O mały włos nie powiedział "Kashima-kun"!  
\- Kouhai? - oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia i zabłysły figlarnie. - Jesteś senpaiem Yuu-chan? Nie wiedziałam, że moja córka ma takiego przystojnego senpaia - puściła oko do Horiego.  
Chłopak przełknął ślinę. - Taak... Dziękuję... Czy mogłaby to pani - wyciągnął w stronę matki Yuu scenariusz - przekazać Kashimie-kouhai? - _Boże, jak to dziwnie brzmi!_, pomyślał ze zgrozą. - Bo...  
\- Zawołam córkę - przerwała mu, podnosząc palec do góry. Zrobiła dwa kroki w tył i krzyknęła. - Yuu-chan! Masz gościa.  
Odpowiedziała jej cisza.  
\- Najwyraźniej nie słyszy... Wejdź, przystojniaku, zaraz ją zawołam.  
Hori z wahaniem przestąpił próg.  
\- Yuu-chan! - kobieta weszła po schodach i zapukała do pierwszych drzwi po prawo. - Pewien senpai tu na ciebie czeka... - spojrzała z rozanieleniem na chłopaka, który zmarszczył brwi na te słowa.  
Kobieta otworzyła drzwi pokoju Kashimy.  
\- Och. Nie ma jej. Musi brać prysznic - zachęciła chłopaka gestem. - Wejdź, poczekaj na nią.  
\- Nie, Kashima-san, po prostu zostawię scenariusz tut-  
\- Nalegam - kobieta zbiegła po schodach i stanęła przy Horim. - Wejdź i czuj się jak u siebie w domu! - złapała go za rękę i zaciągnęła do pokoju Yuu. - Poczekaj tu chwilkę - uśmiechnęła się. - Przepraszam, ale ja się spieszę. Wychodzę i nie będzie mnie caaałą noc! - popatrzyła na Horiego znacznie.  
\- Przepraszam, ale... - zaczął. Żyłka na czole zaczynała mu szybciej pulsować.  
\- Lecę! - przerwała kobieta. - Pa pa, przystojny senpaju! - podśpiewując pod nosem, wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
Chłopak zacisnął pięści i przymknął oczy. Już wiedział w kogo Kashima potrafi być irytująca.  
Pokręcił głowę i stłumił ziewnięcie.  
Długo to tu nie zabawi. Zerknął na zegarek. Była dwudziesta szesnaście.  
Zamrugał oczami i rozejrzał się po pokoju.  
Był on niewielki. Pod oknem stało pościelone łóżko, na przeciwko niego - spora komoda i szafa, a na środku pokoju stolik.  
Hori położył na nim scenariusz i podszedł do komody. Stało tam wiele zdjęć oprawionych w ramki - głównie przedstawiały one Kashimę jako księcia, jednak jedno szczególnie przykuło uwagę Horiego.  
Wziął w dłonie małą, żółtą ramkę i przypatrzył się zdjęciu.  
Przedstawione było na nim kilka śmiejących się dziewcząt. Fotografia musiała pochodzić z czasów gimnazjum, gdyż mundurki były inne niż te licealne.  
Nagle Hori zmrużył oczy, nie dowierzając temu, co właśnie widział. Potarł powieki i spojrzał jeszcze raz.  
Jednak wzrok go nie mylił.  
Lekko na uboczu od grupki dziewcząt, stała ubrana w marynarski mundurek, długowłosa Kashima.  
\- No nieźle - powiedział cicho. - Tutaj nadawałabyś się bardziej na księżniczkę, niż księcia! - szepnął.  
Odstawił zdjęcie i westchnął.  
Po chwili drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Kashima, ubrana w szare szorty i luźną bokserkę. Przez kark przewieszony miała ręcznik, którego końcem, wycierała włosy.  
\- Hori-chan-senpai?! - jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. - C-co ty tu robisz?!  
\- Nie było cię na próbie - podszedł do niej, patrząc na nią srogo. - Na tak ważnej próbie! - zmrużył oczy. - Cóż to księcia zatrzymało?  
Kashima popatrzyła na niego zakłopotana. Weszła do pokoju i zamknęła drzwi za sobą.  
\- Miesiączka - powiedziała cicho. - Przepraszam, ale czułam się fatalnie i nie poszłam dziś do szkoły.  
_No tak! Przecież ona jest dziewczyną!_, odwrócił wzrok, zawstydzony. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć.  
\- Ha ha ha - Kashima podeszła do Horiego i klepnęła go lekko w ramię. - Nie umrę od tego, nie? - uśmiechnęła się. - A co to? - zapytała, wskazując na scenariusz.  
\- Przyniosłem go dla ciebie, bo-  
\- Hori-chan-senpai! - rzuciła się na niego - dziękuję za fatygę! Co prawda mam już jeden scenariusz, ale ich nigdy nie jest za wiele!  
\- Kashima, uspokój się - odepchnął ją. - W tym naniosłem zmiany. Zapoznaj się z nimi.  
Dziewczyna chwyciła scenariusz i usiadła po turecku na łóżku. Spojrzała na Horiego i zachęcająco poklepała miejsce obok siebie.  
W odpowiedzi oparł się tylko o ścianę.  
\- A tu? - zapytała - co z tą sceną?  
Westchnął i podszedł do niej. - Jest skrócona. Zamiast tego.. otwórz tutaj... masz monolog.  
\- Aha... Siadaj, Hori-chan-senpai. A tu? Mam po tym fragmencie zejść ze sceny?  
Zrezygnowany, usiadł obok Kashimy. - Tak. Ale po chwili znów wchodzisz - wskazał palcem na zdanie w tekście.  
\- Rozumiem... - chwilę czytała scenariusz. - Dziękuję, że o mnie pamiętałeś! - uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Trudno nie pamiętać o głównej aktorce.  
Zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi.  
\- Dobrze, będę już szedł - wstał, jednak Kashima złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła z powrotem na łóżko.  
\- Siedź, Hori-chan-senpai. Muszę się jakoś odwdzięczyć - spojrzała na niego łagodnie. - Napijesz się herbaty?  
\- Jestem zmęczony, chciałbym iść już do domu - skrzyżował ręce i znów spróbował wstać.  
\- Siedź - powtórzyła. - Ciepła herbata postawi cię na nogi - zerwała się i wybiegła z pokoju.  
Westchnął i wyszedł za nią.  
\- Hej! - odwróciła się, stawiając stopę na schodku. - Obiecałeś, że wypijesz ze mną herbatę!  
\- Niczego takiego nie mówiłem! - zdenerwował się.  
\- Proszę... Hori-chan-senpai? - przybliżyła się do niego. Jako że Hori stał stopień wyżej, byli teraz równego wzrostu. Kashima popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy i spróbowała swojej niezawodnej metody. - Księżniczko, zachcesz uczynić mi ten zaszczyt i napić się ze mną herbaty? - dotknęła twarzy Horiego.  
Masayuki wymierzył jej solidnego pstryczka palcami w czoło. - Na mnie to nie działa - powiedział beznamiętnym głosem i wyminął ją.  
\- Senpaaaai! Proszę! - zastąpiła mu drogę. - Jestem w domu sama, mama gdzieś wyszła, nawet nie wiem gdzie... Dotrzymaj mi towarzystwa! Bardzo proszę! - złożyła ręce i ukłoniła się.  
Chłopak westchnął.  
\- Twoja mama mówiła że wychodzi i że nie będzie jej całą noc. Pracuje tak późno?  
\- Co? - Yuu popatrzyła na niego z zaskoczeniem. - Powiedziała ci coś takiego...?  
Skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
Kashima jęknęła tylko i uderzyła głową w ścianę. - Mówiła coś jeszcze? - zapytała zrezygnowanym tonem.  
\- Hmm... przez roztargnienie chciałem ją na początku zapytać, czy jest Kashima-kun, ale w porę zreflektowałem, że to mogło by być niemiłe i szybko zmieniłem "kun" na "kouhai". Od tamtej pory ciągle mówiła do mnie "senpai" - zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Mama musiała być wniebowzięta - dziewczyna przytknęła policzek do ściany. Kąciki ust wygięte były lekko ku dołowi.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
Kashima westchnęła ciężko i wyprostowała się. - Moja mama... - spojrzała na niego odważnie - cieszy się, że przychodzi do mnie w odwiedziny ktoś, kto nie jest dziewczyną, albo Mikoshibą.  
_Ktoś... kto nie jest dziewczyną?_, Horiemu zaczęło lekko drgać oko. _Nie prościej powiedzieć, że chłopak?_  
\- Ona po prostu się o mnie martwi - Kashima zeszła po schodach. - Chodź senpai, napijemy się herbaty i porozmawiamy.  
\- Masz na myśli to... że jesteś szkolnym księciem? - Hori wszedł za nią do kuchni.  
\- Aha. Według mojej mamy to cudownie, że gram pierwszoplanowe role. Ale nie podoba jej się to, że są to, bądź co bądź, męskie role... - wsypała trochę herbaty do dwóch kubków.  
\- Kashima...  
\- Och! Nie zrozum mnie źle! - zaśmiała się. - Ja lubię być księciem. Tylko... - urwała. - Tylko spójrz na mnie. Bardziej pasuje do roli faceta. Ja po prostu nie wyglądam jak kobieta.  
\- Nie opowiadaj głupot! - zezłościł się Hori. Podszedł do niej, przyłożył jej pięść do głowy i zaczął nią trzeć.  
\- Ała! - Kashima odsunęła się od niego. - Senpai, to bolało!  
\- Miało boleć - zmrużył oczy. - Nie gadaj takich bzdurnych rzeczy.  
\- Ale kiedy to prawda, Hori-chan-senpai - puściła do niego oko. - Dlatego mama się cieszy, że przyszedł do mnie jakiś chłopak. Ma nadzieje na... no wiesz... że komuś zacznie zależeć na mnie jak na kobiecie - uśmiechnęła się smutno i zalała herbaty. - Proszę - podała jeden z kubków Horiemu.  
\- To dlatego zaakcentowała, że nie będzie jej _całą_ noc - westchnął i przyjął kubek.  
Dziewczyna tylko kiwnęła głową i wyszła z kuchni. Zamyślony Hori powlókł się za nią.  
\- Kashima? - zapytał, wchodząc do jej pokoju. - Czy ty... masz jakieś kompleksy, odnośnie... bycia księciem? - zapytał i postawił kubek na stoliku.  
\- Hori-chan-senpai, gdybym miała, to bym nim nie była - uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. - Usiądź proszę.  
Hori nie drgnął, wpatrując się w Kashimę.  
\- Ale... powiedziałaś, że nie czujesz się dziewczyną.  
Pokręciła stanowczo głową. - Nie. Powiedziałam, że nie wyglądam jak dziewczyna, dlatego idealnie pasuje do roli księcia - również odstawiła swój kubek na stół. Wyprostowała się i napotkała baczne spojrzenie Horiego.  
\- Co robisz, senpai? - zapytała.  
Nie odezwał się. Powoli, dokładnie, zlustrował Kashimę od góry do dołu.  
\- C-co?! - poczuła się zawstydzona. Ściągnęła z karku ręcznik i próbowała się nim zakryć.  
\- Jesteś wysoka i szczupła - zaczął wolno Hori. - W aktorstwie to duża zaleta. Masz ładną twarz, co również jest ważne. Poza tym - odchrząknął. - Masz zgrabne i długie nogi. Mówię to jako znawca aktorskich talentów! - zastrzegł szybko.  
\- Senpai! - Kashima uśmiechnęła się czule.  
Hori przełknął ślinę, odwrócił wzrok i usiadł na łóżku. Wziął ze stolika kubek i upił łyk. Natychmiast tego pożałował, bo herbata była strasznie gorąca. Nie okazał jednak po sobie cierpienia, tylko czym prędzej odstawił kubek.  
Odetchnęła cicho. - Co i tak nie zmienia faktu, że oprócz długich nóg - zaczęła smutno. Położyła swoje dłonie na udach i zaczęła nimi wolno jeździć w górę - to brak mi talii - jej dłonie zawędrowały jeszcze wyżej - no i... piersi - złączyła dłonie, zakrywając swoją klatkę piersiową.  
Hori tylko patrzył na nią z fascynacją. Takiego oblicza Kashimy jeszcze nie widział. Wzrok miała skierowany w bok. Jej oczy lśniły. Z zawstydzeniem zakrywała się dłońmi.  
Masayuki czuł, jak na jego twarzy wykwita rumieniec. Przełknął ślinę, czując jak nagle zasycha mu w gardle.  
\- Kashima - powiedział wolno. - Jesteś wspaniałym księciem. Ale to jest tylko gra. Będąc aktorką, musisz grać różne postacie - w tym przeciwnej płci. Dlatego nie traktuj roli księcia jako wyznacznika życiowego - Yuu podeszła do niego i usiadła na drugim końcu łóżka, wpatrując się w niego z uwagą. - Jesteś kobietą i musisz... musisz o tym pamiętać.  
\- Ale... Czy nie wolisz mnie jako chłopaka, senpai? - spojrzała mu w oczy.  
Poczuł gorąco na policzkach. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, przysunął się trochę bliżej i sięgnął leżący na stoliku manuskrypt. Zwinął go w trąbkę i uderzył Kashimę w ramię.  
\- Bardzo nie lubię szkolnego księcia - powiedział zdecydowanie. - Jest dziecinny, nieodpowiedzialny, wagaruje, nie stara się, a na dodatek ucieka z prób, otoczony przez wianuszek dziewczyn.  
\- Hori-chan-senpai... - szepnęła Kashima i uśmiechnęła się. - Myślisz, że byłabym dobrą księżniczką?  
\- Oczywiście. W końcu bardzo zdolna z ciebie aktorka - Hori również się uśmiechnął.  
W oczach dziewczyny zaszkliły się lekko łzy. - Mogę cię przytulić, senpai? - zapytała cicho.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, przysunęła się do niego i objęła go.  
\- K-Kashima! - zaskoczyła go, ale nie chciał jej odpychać. Yuu miała bardzo ciepłe ręce. Mokre włosy lekko drażniły Horiego w twarz. Westchnął tylko głęboko, na co dziewczyna wtuliła się w niego mocniej.  
Trochę było mu niewygodnie, bo Kashima była wyższa, przez co musiał się odchylić do tyłu. Ale był w stanie to znieść.  
Uśmiechnął się i przymknął oczy. Po czym podniósł rękę i delikatnie pogładził ją po plecach.  
Kashima naparła na niego mocno, sprawiając, że polecieli do tyłu. Hori poczuł pod sobą miękki materac.  
\- Co ty robisz? - popatrzył na nią.  
\- Nie jest ci wygodniej? - zapytała cicho.  
\- Nie - próbował wstać, jednak Yuu przycisnęła go zdecydowanie.  
\- Ale mi jest - wtuliła nos w jego obojczyk.  
\- Kashima! - krzyknął. Dziewczyna szybkim ruchem wzięła jego dłoń i położyła ją sobie na plecach. Po chwili Hori słyszał już tylko miarowy, spokojny oddech.  
_Cholera! Zasnęła!_, pomyślał zdruzgotany. Pokręcił głową, westchnął i delikatnie poklepał ją po głowie.  
Sam nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął.

Obudził się dopiero nad ranem. Leżał na łóżku Kashimy, przykryty kocem. Mruknął i otworzył oczy.  
Obok niego leżała Yuu, czytając scenariusz. Hori westchnął ciężko.  
\- O, senpai, już się obudziłeś? - zapytała, spoglądając na niego.  
\- Mhm... - jęknął. Wciąż mu się chciało spać. - Jak...?  
\- Zasnąłeś - uśmiechnęła się. - Więc wciągnęłam twoje nogi na łóżko i przykryłam nas kocem - dziewczyna wyglądała na bardzo szczęśliwą.  
\- Kashima... - mruknął. Z trudem podniósł rękę i przybliżył do twarzy Yuu. Po czym złapał ja słabo za nos i lekko ścisnął.  
Zamknął oczy. Jego dłoń opadła bezsilnie. Czuł pod nią tylko delikatne pulsowanie. Jakby... mocne bicie serca.  
Nie zwrócił uwagi _gdzie_ dokładnie leżała jego dłoń. Zasnął ponownie.


End file.
